1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system which measures the spacing or separation between a leading and a trailing machine and also activates a control of the trailing machine to maintain the trailing machine in alignment with the leading machine.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In a mining scheme, it is desirable to know the spacing between a continuous miner and a trailing tramming conveyor and also to maintain the receiving end of the tramming conveyor in alignment with the conveyor boom of the miner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,191 discloses apparatus for controlling the tension of a trailing cable for a mining machine with means to measure the distance between a cable trolley and the miner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,299 discloses a mechanism for measuring the angle between a trailing conveyor and a miner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,949 discloses an apparatus to automatically control alignment of a bridge conveyor.